Requiem of Fire
by cupcakemolotov
Summary: Always and forever wasn't just a promise. It was a vow. The Mikaelson family plays the long game and they play for keeps.
1. Chapter 1

Guys. So this is… probably completely AU. And I apologize now, because I have sort of refused to watch the Originals. So brace yourself?

This story picks up a few months after Silas. So Bonnie is still the anchor, there are no Travelers, and I'm pretending that while shenanigans are going down in New Orleans, I am not following the TO storyline at all. So please forgive the butchering of it.

* * *

><p>The wood floor was cold underneath her back. Eyes closed, Caroline let the heat of the winter sun warm the air around her. Caroline hadn't done this in such a long time; Liz would take it for what it was and worry, if she was home. The last real earth-to-Caroline moment had been a few months before she turned into a vampire, and had laid there for hours contemplating exactly how she wanted her year to go. Neurotic, crazy, paranoid and stressed she might have been but she'd always tried to find a way to be honest with herself.<p>

She was pretty sure it had started around the time she hit puberty and found herself along more and more often at home. The sun became her confessional, when no one else would listen. She could tell it all the things that she couldn't quite bring herself to confess to her friends, those little truths her mother didn't have time for.

Sighing, Caroline finally cracked her eyes open and stared out the widow she'd thrown wide open. It was different, doing this as a vampire. Letting the morning wash over her. She used to fall asleep like this - cocooned in sunshine and lazy morning warmth. Now, she couldn't _quite_ feel it on her skin, her daylight ring keeping her safe in magic, not heat.

Which was why she'd avoided doing this. Refused to give herself the time to think. Because sunshine mornings left her stark, with no shadows to hide behind. And she refused to lie to herself. Not here. But she wanted to.

Unfortunately, she desperately needed to find her own anchor, to ground herself; even if the sun never settled into her bones like peace anymore. Since becoming a vampire, her life had from dealing with one crisis to the next. Most of them had been life or death. She'd even managed to deal with an honest to God possible apocalypse. Heaving out a sigh, she finally admitted to herself what drove her to lay in the sun and think.

She felt branded.

Months later and she still wore him on her skin. And Tyler... giving herself a moment, she drew in a shaky breath. Tyler had wanted to hurt her. She just didn't know what to do about the fact that it had.

After spending the majority of her existence as a vampire who was dating a werewolf-turned-hybrid she thought she understood the draw of _heat_. Sexual heat, sexual tension… just the warmth of life that never quite penetrated the protection magic and her vampire skin. Tyler had been good. _Hot_, a little rough and willing to give her what she wanted. His skin had been so warm that if she pressed against it long enough, it warmed her too.

Klaus was like breathing in the sun.

If she closed her eyes, she could still follow the patterns of his hands and mouth against her skin. Feel the heat of him wrapped around her; how it pushed into her bones. He took, marked and breathed her in like air. Once she'd confessed _without_ admitting anything, he'd taken control and it'd shaken her.

A thousand years of experience focused in on her and she could admit that it had been good. Better than good. It was just... _more_. Klaus had been confident, had known what he wanted and once he had permission... Caroline felt hot and shaky just thinking about it. But it'd been the slow, soft kisses he'd scattered across her skin as she reeled, the playful scrap of teeth that almost - _maybe_ - left her regretting the promise between them.

Another sunshine confession.

She hadn't been ready. She wasn't ready now. Didn't know if she'd _ever_ be.

What he was offering, what he _said_ he wanted to give her... oh God. How did a girl deal with that? That smirk, the iron in his eyes as he watched her, refusing to bend in the face of her disbelief.

Because she didn't believe him.

Oh, she told him she knew he was in love with her. Had gasped the words like knives, thrown them into the cold between them and hoped they hurt. That he'd _chosen_ to save her...

Maybe it was this illusion of eternity she didn't trust. Maybe it was herself. Caroline Forbes. _Second best_. Love interest to the most powerful creature to walk the earth.

She snorted.

She doubted it'd sound any better out loud than in her head. Except... she chewed her lip, struggling to find the words. She didn't trust him. Not with the people she cared about. And that was _important_. Her friends, her _family_ were important. She blew out a slow breath. But she might trust him, a little, to keep her safe. And _safe_ was a big word for her, since Damon. Klaus might turn on her, might bite back harder than any creature she'd ever imagined, but he'd proven just a little that he'd keep other people from hurting her.

And that was dangerous to her sanity. Knowing that if she gave him that little bit he'd dig in and claw for more. But no. She'd already given him more. She'd confessed without words her confusion, her lust; she'd shown vulnerabilities and been vulnerable.

May God, gods and whatever roamed the earth be merciful because the _rewards_ for opening just a little, letting him see what she'd held in such an iron grip? It hadn't been just the way he unraveled all her physical defenses. It'd been those heartbeats she'd sank in into him, spent and sweaty against his skin.

The hand wound in her hair.

The way he'd breathed her name.

The way he'd held her.

But then there was Hayley.

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sitting up, she ran her hands through her hair, trying to see how badly she'd flattened it. Satisfied she didn't need to pull it up, she fisted her hands on her knees and glared at the shafts of light on the floor. She _hated_ the wolf. Since she was being honest, she was more pissed that he'd chosen to sleep with _Hayley_ than that he'd slept with someone. She wasn't willing to claim him. Accept him. God, there was _so much_ to accept.

If she'd learned anything about herself in the last six months it was that she couldn't be with someone who didn't love her _because_ of her crazy, not in spite of it. She supposed she could thank Tyler for that; the endless Damon-Elena-Stefan love triangle.

And caring about Klaus meant _accepting Klaus_. People didn't change, not really. And not after a thousand years. So what was she going to do? Because his promise only bought time. She'd given him an answer, in exchange for what? Years? _Decades_? He promised not to come here, to let her come to him. But life was a bitch and she lived in karma's favorite kicking spot. How long until something apocalyptic brought him back?

What then?

She wasn't stupid. She acted the part, let her blonde hair and body be a distraction. She was neurotic and paranoid; vampirism was like crack for her emotions. What she wasn't, what she had never been, was a dumb blonde.

She knew part of everyone's expectations for her were her own fault. High School had been ... well, she was pretty sure when people said their high school experience had been killer, they had no idea. Even if eventually, she'd settled some. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt that no one really bothered to look, to pay attention to the changes she'd made.

Why did it have to be the supernatural boogeyman who looked at her like she was precious? Like he _saw_. Like he _knew_? What did he think he was looking at, when he was with her to make his eyes watch her like that? Why was he willing to let her come to him, to avoid making her choose? How was it her own personal nightmare was the only one who'd never given her emotions an ultimatum? Had set aside his revenge. _For her_. The man who held grudges for _hundreds of years_.

No. She wasn't stupid. She'd made her confession with her hands and lips. Had held him and let him see. And if she was honest - completely and totally honest – she'd slept with him because she'd wanted it. Wanted him. Had wanted to see were that electric chemistry would take them.

But she wasn't ready for it. The way it would tie her to him. Klaus played his games on so many levels, she knew she'd only scratched the surface. If she'd given him what he wanted without that promise for space…

But her friends...

She was tired of the drama. She was tired of always fighting for her life. She loved her friends, _really_ loved them. But... Katherine and Silas were dead. Bonnie was the anchor. Klaus was a father. Tyler was gone. Why was it so hard to just let go? Why did she feel so guilty for the _lack_ of guilt?

She was thinking about leaving - for her. But it felt like abandonment. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's been a while since you've done this."

Caroline turned to face her mom, brows bunching together. "I thought you'd left."

"Forgot my keys. You must have been thinking hard if you didn't hear me. Want to talk about it?"

Caroline chewed on her lip before motioning her mom to sit. She and Liz had had it out a few nights ago. Her Mom had discovered her stash of acceptance letters from last spring, had demanded to know why she hadn't gone. Why she'd chosen Whitemore.

Everything had come out. Elena. _Damon_. Her dad. Klaus. Silas. All of it. All of her kills, all of her hurt. Her terror of not being there when her mom needed her. It'd been horrible. When it was over, they'd both been shaky and hurt. Caroline had been trying to decide the best way to give them both space when Liz had finally swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Caroline sank back into the chair behind her and she licked her lips. "Me too."

Liz shook her head. "No. I knew I was making mistakes with you. But you always seemed _happy_... and I refused to let myself see anything else. Then I felt so guilty about how I handled you turning into a vampire and I... after your dad, I wanted to get it right. But I didn't, did I?"

Caroline swallowed. "You're my Mom."

"But I haven't been a good one."

"Your job's important."

Liz have her a hard look. "So are you."

They'd talked. It wasn't a total fix, that'd take time. But it meant she could sit with her mom in the sunshine and try.

"I'm not certain I want to go to back to Whitmore."

Her mother breathed out a slow breath and nodded. "Good."

Caroline looked at her and tried to fight a smile. "Good?"

"Caroline, you've always wanted to leave the state. It's only now that you've gotten stubborn. Which school were you think of accepting?"

Caroline took a deep breath and reached for the letter she brought downstairs with her. She'd reapplied on a whim, sometime after Katherine's death when New Orleans was still to close. She couldn't bring herself to leave the country, but space had sounded good.

Her Mom took it and blinked. "You want to go to NYU."

Caroline nervously fiddled with a strand of hair. "Do you think I could manage it?"

"I think you'd be amazing."

"No, I mean as a vampire. It'll be harder to get blood bags. I don't need as much sleep, but stress amplifies everything else and..."

"You're worried you'll hurt someone." Liz studied her face. "Stefan assures me your control is amazing."

Caroline fidgeted. "I know. But it might not always be. And being hungry isn't a good idea. Not until I'm older."

Liz pursed her lips. "I can't... I can't condone vampires feeding from people with the intent to kill. But do you actually have to kill?"

"I've been told no." Caroline shrugged, face twisting. "Do you think I should? Go? It's a risk. I might do something stupid, hurt people."

Liz reached out and grasped her hand. "I'd pack your bags for you."

Caroline blinked sudden tears. "I feel like I'm abandoning them. Bonnie is still struggling, Elena is so messed up and Stefan just got his memories back."

"No." Liz said firmly. "Accept."

Caroline laughed and wiped her eyes. "I did. I was just... trying to talk myself out of it. I don't have a place to live, I'm not packed, I don't know what classes to take and I have a week to show up."

Liz blinked. Clearing her throat in an attempt not to laugh, she reached for her phone.

"Mom?"

Caroline listened in disbelief as her Mom proceeded to take the rest of the week off. Setting her phone back down, Liz stood with a groan.

"I think it's best we move this to chairs. We have a lot to do if we're going to move you to New York in two days. I say we start with finding you a place to live."

X

Klaus walked into the tightly packed bar, hands shoved into his pockets. Marcel had moved part of his business operations here and it was time they had a chat. He ignored the blonde bait bartending and whistled a little as he moved easily through the crowd. Later he'd make a point to be seen, to let the force of his presence move people away, but for now...

"Marcel, old friend, pour us a drink."

He knew he'd surprised his protégé, watched him struggle to keep his compose as he cleared the room. Klaus smiled to himself as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Ah, that was right. He wasn't supposed to know about this one.

"I can't say I expected you to be here." Marcel said calmly.

Klaus smiled. "I'm feeling a tad nostalgic. Thought we'd reminisce."

Marcel's smile slipped as he handed over the tumbler of bourbon. "Memories have a way of biting."

"True." Klaus shrugged. "My past is a touch colorful. Worked well in your favor - although, Bekah seems to be a bit put out by the constant reminders of previous, let's call it _history_, shall we?"

"She's mentioned it."

Klaus smiled a little. "What were those details… ah, yes? A promise of obedience, spurned love and the gift of vampirism. I'm fairly sure I saw that plot in a paperback Rebekah was recently reading. She threw it at my head, so I can't say I caught the ending."

"Going back to more of your recent history then?" Marcel tipped his drink into Klaus direction. "I'm flattered. Although I would think after a thousand years, there would be better memories to choose from."

"Hmm the early years of being a vampire. Do you remember those days? You've been quite busy since then."

Marcel shrugged, eyes wary, "I took what I had and worked hard. I've earned this life."

Klaus arched a brow. "You took what I gave you and made it profitable. A talent. So many reach your age and lose all sense. It's nice to see a few pull through. Although I can't say the same for your behavior this last year. Or your followers."

Marcel's expression slipped from his face, eyes narrowing. "Did you come to kill me? Or are these more threats?"

Klaus shrugged. "To scheme against my family is a death sentence; regardless of the time between the scheming and the death. But here is the interesting thing. You've worked hard to rebuild this city, to destroy any obstacles to your rule in the quarter. But I haven't seen any sign of you working against me and mine until recently."

Marcel stared at him, eyes hard. "New Orleans is mine."

Klaus lifted his tumbler and drank. Resting a hip against the desk, he smiled. "I'm not here to take this city."

Marcel emptied his tumbler and refilled it. "Ah, now that I have trouble believing."

"My family, we aren't the kind to settle. What is that charming saying… ah yes, the world is our oyster. Inaccurate, but it conveys a simple enough message. New Orleans is already mine. I do not need a war to prove that."

Marcel smiled, showing the line of his teeth. "Ah, see that is where we continue to differ in opinion."

Klaus shrugged, lifting his glass to consider the amber liquid. "Tell me, old friend. What is the story that has circulated? Why am I here? It has been an interesting ten months or so, I'm curious what the rabble is saying."

"My understanding," Marcel said slowly, eyes narrowed. "Is that New Orleans is a particular favorite of yours. And of course, there is the child."

"Ah, New Orleans. She is a jewel. The food, the culture... the art. I have a great fondness for this city, but only true decedents of the bayou would think this is the only place worth having. I've seen many beautiful cities - some that I've enjoyed more than this one."

He glanced at Marcel and flashed his dimples. "I've burned most of them to ash."

Setting his glass down, he straightened and stared at Marcel. He let the smile leave his face, let the hybrid show. "You've forgotten that I'm the monster in the dark. That my family _created_ the nightmares that live in the shadows. We are the horrors that frighten all the other monsters. It seems that many have allowed my father's hunt to cloud their thinking. That recent ... _indulgences_ suggest that I've lost my edge."

Marcel said nothing.

Reaching up, Klaus cut open his wrist, letting blood drip into the bourbon in the tumbler. "Isn't it interesting? A creature so terrible, an insult to nature's very balance and, yet; life runs through my veins."

"What do you want?" Marcel ground out.

"Fealty. I don't have to own a city when I own the king." Klaus met his gaze. "My blood runs through your veins, which you've seemed to have forgotten. A fact that the rest of my line will be reminded of shortly. But you... you promised me obedience. Some would say I left my sister in a box for you. Perhaps that once, I might have considered you a son. And now you've betrayed me."

"Fealty." Marcel repeated, face hard. "My choices had little effect on yours. I served you faithfully for years."

"And yet," Klaus said mildly. "I never once released you from your vows. Make no mistake. Blood binds. You're young, ambitious. Sadly, still as short-sighted as always. But now that my family is free of its shadow, I think you'll find we are far less willing to overlook those pesky little challenges that crop up every few decades. Hopefully, you'll have the time to learn that lesson."

"Your family is actively working against you." Marcel reminded him.

Klaus laughed. Hands going to his pockets, he kept his smile. "Oh, don't let Bekah's tantrums fool you. She'll light this city on fire and grind its ashes under her heels given the proper mood. And that terrible, endless bond between brothers. Well, it's lasted a thousand years."

Marcel went still, eyes sharpening. "You're not feuding."

"Did you know, Rebekah wants more than anything to find someone who puts her first? Love is such a weakness, and even after a thousand years, a fool can still search. Who knows what would have happened had you chosen her."

Marcel set his glass down, carefully. "I thought you expressed yourself adequately."

"Let me tell you a secret, mate. Daggering my family has always been a temporary measure. Who looks for a monster inside a box?"

Marcel paled. "A red herring."

"I've always liked that about you; your ability to see a little better than others. I imagine it's kept you alive. Such a rare trait. Still, you don't see _quite_ clear enough. Here is what is going to happen." Klaus said. "You'll swear fealty to my family. And we won't crush this city and salt the earth. We'll allow you to continue on as you have. But with a touch more oversight."

Marcel's face was tight with anger. "Will I?"

"Come now, haven't I offered you everything you want? You don't have to worry about me coming in to destroy everything you've built, and I don't have to worry about you plotting in the shadows. There are so many other, more dangerous things that I prefer to keep my eye on."

"Just like that?"

"What choice do you have? You can't fight me forever, I'm immortal. You are a pale shadow in comparison. What harm is there in admitting that you were wrong? Take what I am offering you, Marcel." Klaus pushed the bourbon dark with blood across the desk. "The last bargain you made worked out well for you mate; although perhaps you took the lesser choice, I imagine this one will as well."

"You just expect me to lay down, after this last year? To give up?" Marcel narrowed his eyes. "You're losing. We've put down every attempt you've made to seize power."

Klaus let the amusement, the cheerfulness bleed from his face. Iron and nightmares stared at Marcel. His smile was a sharp, painful thing that promised centuries of death.

"What you fail to understand is that you never had anything, old-chap. The world belongs to a few. That list will be greatly shortened soon, so I'd choose wisely, if I were you. Giving you a chance, for old-time's sake. Despite her irritation, Bekah occasionally thinks fondly of you."

"You expect me to take the devil's bargain? This is my kingdom. What is it that you think you'll gain, that I will give you?"

Klaus opened his hands. "Everything. What else is there? And I'll destroy anything and everything I need to get it. Let's not make you one of those casualties."

"I won't be so easy to kill." Marcel said flatly. "And you never give second chances."

Klaus smiled. "I'm feeling benevolent today. But I'll kill you all the same if necessary. It wouldn't be quick or easy. I don't simply destroy my enemies, I ruin everything around them. I'll strip you of your power, I'll break your will, I'll take every last shred of your dignity and pride; use them as the spikes that leave you bloody and broken. Only, once I have taken and destroyed all of it, I'll let you live. Your death will be in inches over centuries. I take betrayal seriously, Marcel. If you remember nothing else, remember that. And make no mistake. You've betrayed me."

Marcel leaned back. "If this was the endgame, then why this past year?"

"It wasn't entirely boredom. A few things came to my attention that needed to be addressed. What you've failed to learn about witches mate, is that they can be a bit uppity. Especially when their precious nature is unbalanced. It's always easier to destroy them from the inside out when they believe they're winning. Best to push them just enough so that when you do destroy them, their own actions have eliminated any chance of their brethren holding a grudge."

"The witches held all the power before I took steps." Marcel snapped.

"Witches go rabid when held too long, and too tightly on a leash. Best just to kill them." Klaus lifted a hand and gestured. "Your choice. Fealty or death."

"Was Rebekah ever in a box?" Marcel asked quietly, face devoid of color.

Klaus smiled. "What do you think?"

There was a long, still pause before Marcel reached for the bourbon and tossed it back. Klaus clapped.

"Good choice. I'd have hated to kill you... just yet. As I've said, your ambition is admirable, if a bit short-sighted. Isn't it nice to know where we stand? Now, let's continue to talk witches."

Marcel curled his hands into fists. "What could you not already know?"

"Hmm. I'm sure you've heard the rumor that I've somehow begot a child with a certain she-wolf? That the mother is now a hybrid and I'm learning the joys of being a father."

Marcel's shoulders were tight. "It should've been impossible."

"Quite right." Klaus sprawled in the chair, eyes dark. "It's amazing what witches will try to sell. How many forget the roots of my childhood. I'd say the continued existence of my family proves how proficient the bitch who birthed me was at magic. I personally wasn't gifted, but you'll find that both Kol and Bekah's have always kept an eye on our magical brethren."

"Kol is dead."

"Interesting." Klaus murmured, eyes hard. "That you believe that my family would let something as paltry as death come between us."

Marcel swallowed. "Death is death."

"But is it really final?" Klaus smiled. "Witches hold grudges. I don't particularly care for them, but wiping them out tends to make others grumpy. You've got a tight leash on them right now. No, no don't look so pale. Your little witch - what was her name? Ah yes. Davina. She's fine. For now."

"She's under my protection."

"How touching. I don't care. Here is what I care about." Klaus settled himself more comfortably in his chair. "Who thought to lure me into this city? Their bait was atrocious."

"But apparently effective."

Klaus looked amused. "Not perhaps, in the way they expected. Tell me, Marcel? Do you realize how easily they played you? I'm flattered that I'm such an insecurity for you, but before this nonsense with the child I could have cared less what you did. Driving witches to be so desperate they go looking for leverage on monsters is never smart. As I said, short-sighted."

Marcel unclenched his jaw. "So it seems."

"I'd blame Katherine, but she's very dead. That one was clever. Although it's possible she played her part in this before her death."

"I don't know who drew you back. I've tried to find them."

"Someone does know. You'll find that they are regretting their decision to ask me to destroy you. It is interesting that they know our history and that they immediately assumed I'd side against you. No, Katherine played her part. I do _not_ like to be played. Pity she died so quickly." He shrugged one shoulder. "It is short-sighed on everyone's behalf. Before this mess with the child, before the witches decided to draw me here I had no interest in what you were doing. Let's say my family had chosen to settle? Once I was assured of your loyalty, I would have kept an eye on you, but no. Why fight an unnecessary war?"

Marcel's knuckles were white. "And now?"

"Send the witches a message for me. I want the name of the witch who started this, and I want everyone who agreed to this asinine plan. Tell them I know the child isn't mine and that Haley is dead."

Marcel finished his drink. "Or what?"

Klaus stood. "Or I'll purge the city of witches. They have until dawn. These games have gone on long enough. I've already let any outside witches who might be tempted to throw in their lot what the consequences will be, as well as the type of magic being practiced here. It should buy you some time to deal with the situation you created with that little witch of yours. Let's consider it… a gift."

Marcel stared at both empty tumblers in front of him, face pale. "Why your blood? Why offer that to me. Why advise me on Davina, when you'll simply kill me later?"

Klaus tilted his head, expression unreadable. "Blood is life. Particularly mine. Tonight, you affirmed an oath. I take those seriously. If you even think of betraying me or my family, I'll destroy you, bleed you dry of vervain and let you watch complacent as I destroy everything you've ever loved. I might even let you help."

Marcel said nothing as Klaus stood.

"As for killing you later, right now I still have use of you. You've built this quarter, this city into a place vampires travel from all over the world to see. Right now, that makes your useful. I'd make sure you never stop being useful, Marcel." He smiled at way Marcel clenched his jaw. Good. Then we understand each other. Still, I need a day or do to wrap a few loose end up."

Klaus paused, hand on the door. "If I were you, I'd watch my tongue in the coming days."

"If that is your price for my life." Marcel said, face set into harsh lines.

Klaus laughed and left. He paused and considered the woman behind the bar. Long, blonde hair. A smile that could catch a man. A lovely face. This was the reason for Hayley's death. The reason Tyler was being watched. Which one had told the witches of his attraction, his feelings? Who'd thought he'd be so easily baited? His past was a bloodied ground littered with the bones of those who'd professed to love him. Only his siblings had survived... and a baby vampire who'd refused to cower.

Marcel was both right and wrong. He knew every name and face of the vampires he'd shared his blood with. The price they'd all paid. And the one whom he asked for nothing at all. Perhaps he didn't realize it the first time, but for her it was _promise_. The only vampire he'd saved twice. Caroline might not have realized that promise, might have stubbornly refuted it, but it ran through her veins.

And a devil's promise was so much more than a bargain.

Before morning he'd either have assumed control of the city or he'd turn it into a killing field. Elijah and Rebekah were prepared for both. Once he had this sorted, maybe they'd settle for here few years. Holding his phone, he stared at the number he promised not to call. Wondered. Closing his eyes, he gave himself a moment to remember the feel and taste of her. Caroline.

Then he shut his phone and went to work.

There were witches to kill, after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Comment.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to tell this story in short-stories. All of them will be connected. Some closer than others. I write most of these on the bus/commute to work, so it's hard to write in the traditional chapter format.

* * *

><p>University was a rush.<p>

Caroline had fallen in love with New York City. The endless crowds of people, the food - actual food, not her liquid diet - the style, the nightlife... even the crowded subway. She blended in, she stood out and something inside her had finally clicked into place.

She wondered if this what adulthood was supposed to feel like. What it might have been like earlier if she hadn't helped her friends, stopped a small apocalypse. But only sometimes. She was acutely aware that her continued confidence came from being supernatural.

It taken time. Long conversations over the phone with her mom; most kids struggled to learn to prioritize, she tried to figure out how to eat people. Organic or processed? How did one eat organically and humanely? Should she?

Sometimes the absurdity of it made her laugh. So she tackled it one question at a time. And the only judge that mattered, the only opinion she lived with was her own. No more ghosts of lifetimes she could only guess at.

For now.

Once she'd accepted that it was time to walk away, once she'd stopped roasting herself over coals of her own making - she'd had a realization. This lifetime was hers. She chose her mom and she chose herself. Maybe in the next lifetime she'd choose other people.

But that had been freeing for her.

Mystic Falls had taken so many choices from her. Some had been horrible, some bad and she knew mixed in there were great ones. But she'd never make them. So now her choices mattered.

Some nights she still woke up in a cold sweat. Eternity was still too big of a word. Forever made her heart hurt. So for now she'd work on herself, she'd spend her time with her mom and later she'd deal with the rest of it.

So for three years she'd pushed Mystic Falls out of her equation. She'd decided to pick a double major - just to see if she could. She was on track to graduate with honors.

Curling her fingers around her coffee mug, she considered the papers and notes spread out along the booth in front of her. Internships, jobs and graduate school all loomed before her and she couldn't scrounge up a single hint of interest.

Her mom was thrilled she was graduating. Caroline was torn. She knew she wasn't returning to her Mom's house. Not to stay. Maybe not at all.

So what did a baby vampire do?

She'd explored life as a human. Joined a sorority, hated it and left. She joined clubs, ran organizations and joined the student body.

She gave herself permission to make mistakes. She ate people. She killed two. Those had haunted her. She learned to steal blood bags. She discovered being hungry was dangerous surrounded by this many people. She explored her ability to use compulsion and then left it alone. She tested her limits.

She partied. She dated. She dreamed of sunshine heat and burning kisses. And now it was time to move on.

But to what?

"Well, I must say I didn't believe the rumors. Who would have thought that Caroline Forbes would have grown a spine and crawled out of that pathetic town after all?"

Caroline looked up, blinked and frowned. "Rebekah."

She refused to admit that the sight of the only female Mikaelson made her stomach jump. It wasn't fear. It wasn't exactly anticipation either.

"Well, are you going to ask me to sit or not?"

Caroline arched both brows but shrugged. "Sure. Sit. Don't touch my papers."

Rebekah tossed her bag into the booth and slid in. "Please, like I'm interested in your... actually, I don't care what it is. Why are you here?"

Caroline took another sip of her coffee. "Today? I had lunch. Now I'm drinking coffee in a coffee shop. You?"

Rebekah stared at her and waved down a waiter. "New Orleans is boring."

Caroline wanted to ask. Tyler was in New Orleans. What had happened with the baby? The gleam in Rebekah's eyes had her biting her tongue. Instead, "Fashion Week was ages ago."

Rebekah waved off the help after her order and looked amused. "There are other pursuits worth having. Don't tell me - years here and you haven't hit up the subculture of the city."

Caroline shook her head. "Oh, I've seen it. I just didn't particularly care for it."

Dark, blood filled clubs that tempted and took more than they gave. Maybe that was different for an Original - Caroline didn't think they gave anything to anyone - but Caroline was okay with admitting she wasn't ready for that. The games played there were sophisticated and dangerous. More importantly, she didn't need that kind of interaction. Besides, they lacked a... edge after her previous dealings.

"Scared?"

Caroline laughed. "After surviving your family and Silas? Hardly. But not one of my interests. I'm not sure I'd have thought it was yours?"

Rebekah pointed at her. "Don't let what you saw in Mystic Falks confuse you, Caroline. I can kill you."

Caroline shrugged. "It just seemed to lack... well, originality. I'd have thought they'd bore you."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "They have their place. Everything does."

Caroline watched her for several moments. "Why are you here, Rebekah? Bothering me was more fun for you when other people cared. As you can see, no one is here to witness."

"Oh, don't think this is a friendly check in. I'm fond of this city, I don't want to give my brother a reason to raze it should something happen to you."

"So what, you're stopping in to make sure I can take care of myself? A little late for that." She refused to acknowledge or recognize the mention of Klaus.

Rebekah tossed her hair and stared at her. "You're a baby vampire in a city of vampires. I'm sure you've met some. As I said, I like New York. Don't mess it up."

"The world doesn't revolve around you." Caroline said with some exasperation.

"Of course it does. I just have to share it with my brothers, which is just ridiculous, but whatever. Don't get staked."

Caroline shook her head. That was odd. Deciding to file that one under crazy, she went back to staring at the options spread across the table.

Maybe she'd travel. Take her mom somewhere warm. Maybe.

* * *

><p>"Yes. She's fine. Same hair, same face, same attention to detail." Rebekah tapped her foot impatiently. "Based on what I saw? She's still deciding. How should I know? Seriously Nik, I'm not stalking the cheerleader for you. Do it yourself."<p>

Rebekah ended the call and shook her head, looking at the little cafe for a moment longer. That hadn't gone as she'd expected.

Caroline Forbes.

God, how she'd disliked her. Not as much as the doppelgänger, but she'd felt no remorse about any of their interactions either. Then Nik went and fell in love.

In love. Her big brother who staked her, put her in a box and then set her free with a smile and a blade. The master puppeteer, he left kingdoms burning in his wake. Who fought so hard against and with them. Entire countries had been their chessboards, their battlefields.

Family. The reason and bane of her existence. The harbor and the burning village.

And one blond, baby vampire who didn't have the decency to just get herself killed had felled him. Brought Nik to his knees, enraged and threatened him and shown a capacity for loyalty that even Elijah had noticed. And instead of compelling her, using her up and destroying her for the audacity for making him care, Nik waited. He didn't pine. He wasn't celibate (that whole she-wolf nonsense should have been a lesson in keeping it in his pants, but no, stupid male idiot) and he still played his vicious games.

Oh, Marcel. A smile tugged her lips. That one was learning the cost of betrayal (perceived or real; wrong choice, lover). In a year or so, they'd move on.

Find new toys.

And he'd still be waiting.

So, fine. She did Nik a favor. He'd spared Marcel, at her request. She wasn't quite finished with him. She might as well return the favor.

So she had.

But Caroline hadn't rejected her. Hadn't demanded to know why she was there, hadn't looked at her with disgust and hate. She'd been cautious, wary... a little welcoming. And wasn't that a surprise?

So maybe she'd stick around a few more days. See what else she might find changed. Not that Nik had to know. He killed Haley after all, and she distinctly remembered demanding the right to do that.

Bitch had stolen her clothes. Then stretched them out with her fat ass. Seriously, taking her heart had been too damn fast.

Decided, she headed off to find a place to stay for a few nights. Maybe a week. Maybe two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Comment.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Please ignore any errors. I wrote this on my phone, at airports and during family car rides.

* * *

><p>"Just to be clear. You realize that I don't read or speak Spanish?"<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes while she juggled her suitcases and the keycard to their suite. The August heat of Barcelona was cool in comparison to the blistering humidity of Virginia. For all of her Mom's complaining, she knew Liz appreciated the difference in temperature. This summer had been brutal.

"And your daughter is a vampire. I agreed not to wake you up at dawn, not to plan out an itinerary and to relax. Your half of this deal was to not judge the occasional, emergency use of compulsion and to stay up till at least ten so your daughter isn't bored."

"I remember." Liz huffed, but Caroline caught the smile she tried to hide by ducking to adjust her luggage. Caroline didn't even bother trying to hide her smile. She was so damn happy to be here. Two weeks to eat new food, to get lost on adventures and to do something stupid. Her and her Mom's first real vacation in years.

Caroline had wanted to somewhere that required a passport the summer after she graduated, but Liz had been hurt in an 'incident.' Caroline still got pissed thinking about it, and even more so if she remembered Damon's refusal to give her details. Ass.

Thankfully, it hadn't been life threatening, but it'd taken a few months of physical therapy before she was back on her feet. Liz had refused any vampire blood to make her recovery go faster; Caroline had been furious.

They'd fought about it.

The argument about blood had escalated into Caroline demanding to know why Liz was taking so many risks. Liz hadn't appreciated being questioned. It had taken weeks before they'd been able to sit down and hash it out. Caroline was sure they'd fight about it again. But for now, they had beaches and sangrias to explore.

She refused to let anything ruin this. Not after the years it took to even get her mom to agree to take two weeks off with no cellphone. She was far closer to thirty than she'd thought she'd be on her first adventure with her mom. They were going to make the best of it.

"Come on. This'll be great. We haven't had this much time together in years!"

"I'm aware," Liz said, stepping into their rooms. Caroline hurried in after her, biting her lip to stifle a laugh at her Mom's expression. She'd stalked the internet (and possibly used a tiny bit of compulsion she refused to feel guilty about) to find this place. And she'd gotten them a suite, with two rooms and a shared common space. The only request Liz had made was to pick one city and stay there. So Caroline had gotten them enough space to have some privacy.

"The master is yours. It's got the better view. It's not that late in the afternoon. Shower before we head out?"

Liz visibly reeled herself in. "I think I might nap. That flight was longer than I'd expected."

Caroline bit the side of her tongue. Blood would help with the jet lag, but her mom wouldn't take it. And she wouldn't pick a fight about it. Not today.

"Alright. I'll hit up the bar downstairs, then. Put some feelers out about dinner."

Liz nodded. "That sounds good. Just don't go crazy about it. We can do something more adventurous later."

Caroline held up both hands. "I promise!"

She'd need to find a bite to eat herself, anyway. Her mom hadn't asked about packing blood bags, and Caroline hadn't offered any information. She still preferred to eat that way, but feeding from people was less risky when traveling. At least now that she put a decade of being a vampire behind her.

Caroline made sure her mom was settled before hauling her suitcases into her room. She took a moment to take in the decorations and layout, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. Reigning her excitement in, she determinedly headed to her suitcase. Unpacking didn't take long, but her hands hesitated over an envelope she'd chucked in at the last moment.

Chewing on her lip, she turned it over several times, considering. It'd shown up at her apartment three days ago, tucked under her door. There was no note, just a key and a handwritten address. She recognized the handwriting immediately, had been unable to contain her curiosity. Google had been helpful - the satellite maps even more so.

Klaus - or a minion - had left her a key to what at best guest looked like a villa. She didn't know if he owned it, compelled someone to let her use it or what. But part of her - the part that had teeth - was curious. The rest of her was amused and a touch alarmed. Stalker much?

But as much as she itched to see what it was, for whatever reason she'd kept the key; she wouldn't go. Not this trip. But maybe on the next one. When she was traveling for her, she'd let him bribe her a little. She touched the key with her fingertips and thought about the heat of his kiss. Biting her lower lip, she gave herself a moment to brush against the memories she'd boxed away and avoided. Hot skin. Blunt teeth. The rough glide of his tongue.

Shuddering, she forced those thoughts aside. Besides, when had she ever made this that easy on him? Still, he continued to honor the promise between them. Oh, only an idiot would think he didn't keep an eye on her. She was mostly certain that Rebekah was in and out of her life now because there might have been something like friendship between them. Give them another hundred years, and they might really be friends. But she also didn't doubt that Klaus was somewhere in the shadows, keeping an eye on them. Maybe not personally, but he was there.

But this was the first time he'd reached out tangibly. Testing the waters? She didn't know. Chewing on her lip, she tucked it back into her clothes.

This was her vacation with her mom. Older-than-dirt-hybrids aside, she refused to let anything supernatural bother her. She'd avoided that drama since she'd left home and that streak could continue for another fifty or sixty years. Anything that tried would regret it.

There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her mom.

Changing into a fresh set clothes, Caroline headed out. It didn't take long to find the hotel bar. It was quiet, the time of day wrong for a crowd. But there'd be plenty of people later and plenty of little nooks for a quick bite. Currently though, it was just her and the bartender.

A sangria wasn't blood, but it would do.

A few minutes and some light flirting later, she was cheerfully sitting on a barstool and using her phone to read reviews on local restaurants. The bartender had given her some suggestions, but she wanted to give her mom some options.

Surely this didn't count as going overboard?

"Hello, Care."

Caroline froze.

Slowly, she turned and stared at Tyler Lockwood in disbelief. Why was he standing in a bar with her in Barcelona? They hadn't spoken in years. The last time Bonnie had brought Tyler up, she'd admitted no one had spoken to him in ages. Caroline was certain it'd be another couple of decades before they'd see each other again.

There last fight had been vicious. A year after he broke up with her, he tracked her down to her dorm at NYU. She'd shown up to find him packing her bag with a cutting smile and a promise he'd packed her curling iron.

She'd refused to go without an explanation. Not after he'd been so angry about Klaus, after he'd walked away from her. Besides, finals were in two weeks. He'd promised it was a short trip to New Orleans, just the weekend and she'd exploded.

She refused to be bait. Ever again, for anyone. The fight had been loud, with Tyler breaking her lamps and roaring his fury. But she'd held her ground. She was done.

When she turned to deal with the cops banging on her door, he'd disappeared out the window. She'd known he was determined to get his revenge - hadn't he walked away when she'd asked him to stay? Picked revenge on Klaus over her? But as she stood in her ruined dorm room, she'd realized something else.

Forever was a long time. She couldn't imagine living endlessly for revenge. She knew she'd be tempted - vampires held grudges, and while they might choose to let something go, they didn't forgive and forget. But she wouldn't be Tyler, driven by rage and bitterness.

She hadn't seen or spoken to him since.

Tyler looked thin. His face was sharply angled, a vampire refusing blood. That was dangerous. But it was his eyes that worried her. Hallowed, empty of anything she'd once recognized. He looked hunted.

"Tyler?"

"Hello, Caroline."

She shook her head. "Why are you here? You've made it perfectly clear that we're done. We aren't even friends anymore."

And seeing him was a kick in the gut, but not how she'd once thought it might be. Because what hurt was the memory, and standing in front of him like this didn't leave her winded. She didn't reach for him with hands or heart, and it was nice to know that it was done.

"I need your help, Care." He sat on a stool, watched her from dark eyes she couldn't read.

"What happened?" She asked warily. She shook her head as the bartender walked over, uneasy at having someone vulnerable so close.

Tyler didn't help the situation, staring down the man until he walked away. Seemingly satisfied, he clenched his fists. "It's Klaus."

Caroline held up her hand, shifting to put more space between them. "Stop. I made it clear I wasn't getting involved in anyone's games with my Mom still alive. Not after Silas. That I was done being your bait."

Tyler brought his fists down hard. Caroline gritted her teeth at the loud cracking noise. "This isn't like Mystic Falls. This isn't some petty, little game were the end is your panties."

"Don't be crude." Caroline snapped. "We both know that both the Sun and Moon curse, that Silas had nothing to do with me. And you pulled me into the hybrid mess."

He laughed, the sound harsh. "Stop being a selfish bitch, Caroline. I'm here in a foreign country, asking for help. He knows you're here - it's the perfect time to hit him. Then we can all just, move on with our lives."

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing is ever that simple. And we both know we can't kill him, we can't kill any of them. But let's say you're right. Then what? Eventually they'll free themselves from wherever scenario you've planned. Our life expectancy after that will be very short. Or worse - they could decide to let us live. I won't live looking over my shoulder."

"So I take it you haven't heard yet then." His mouth twisted, expression bitter.

"Heard what Tyler? What's so important that you've tracked me here? How'd you know I was here in the first place?" She shoved her curls out of her face. "Why are you here - the part that doesn't involve me."

Tyler reached over the bar to grab a bottle of what might have been whiskey. Caroline glanced at the bartender and winced at his expression. She nodded to accept the charge.

"He killed them."

Her heart lurched in her chest. Tyler's face was bleak. She knew that expression and her heart hurt for the boy he'd been. "Who?"

"Haley. The baby. He purged the witches. They all did."

"Haley's dead?" She curled her fingers into the edge of the bar. "After everything he let her live through, what happened?"

She didn't know what to say about the baby. She didn't even understand exactly how that'd happen other than witches had been involved.

Tyler's shoulders hunched as he drank. "Five, six years ago. I came back from New York and they were gone. He'd snuffed out everyone. How do you do that? Kill so many people. He's neutered the witches and even Marcel won't touch him now."

Caroline swallowed. Klaus had been killing for a thousand years. Caroline didn't doubt he'd be around destroying things he perceived as a threat another thousand years from now. But Tyler wasn't wrong. That kind of display of strength would make anyone pause. She'd mostly avoided other vampires, but from what she'd picked up from Rebekah, from what little she'd heard from others those kind of killings weren't uncommon. It was just the newer vampires and the witches who were stupid enough to provoke them.

The Original Family brooked no sign of disloyalty. They allowed no discord and they rarely were so merciful as to grant death. It'd been a rude awakening, to realize the extent of what her group had gotten away with. Been allowed to get away with. All the ways Klaus could have forced her, all the ways he hadn't.

She had no intention of getting pulled back into the destroy-Klaus-bubble. Regardless of her own confused feelings about the hybrid; she'd learned to pick her own battles, and Klaus was not one of them. Not yet, anyway. Not unless he gave her a reason. And the biggest reason was sleeping upstairs.

"Tyler, I don't understand. What can you do? What do you think I can do?"

Tyler spun in the stool, staring at her. "I have a plan. I found some witches. They've agreed to help. We just need you. Like I said, he wouldn't expect you to double cross him. Not with all the time you've been spending with his sister."

Caroline stepped back. "How do you know about that?"

"Everyone pays attention to to who the Originals are seen with." He took another drink. "What's with that, Caroline? You hated her. She hated you. Now you're best friends."

"Rebekah and I aren't friends." But saying it out loud made something in her gut twist. It surprised her. She wanted to defend Rebekah. "It doesn't matter. I haven't talked to Klaus in years."

"You expect me to believe that? Klaus, who'd give you anything you wanted if you'd just drop your panties?" Tyler tossed back more whiskey. "Oh, that's right. You already did that. Don't you think you owe me, Caroline? For that betrayal?"

"Making deals with witches is a bad idea." Caroline said firmly, ignoring his comment.

His face twisted. "But you'll make them with Klaus. Was it worth it? Whoring yourself for freedom?"

Caroline stared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about. Just stop it. If you're determined to do this, go and do it, but leave me out if it."

The bottle of whiskey shattered on the bar and she jumped. Tyler turned to her and his eyes were flecked gold. "What about you're Mom? Does she know? How about ask I her? I bet she'd love to see the Originals dead."

"And me and you with them!" Caroline snapped back. Her pulse would be thumping if she still had one. Squaring her shoulders, she ignored the bartender who looked alarmed and was clearly calling the police. "Leave my Mom out of this!"

Tyler's eyes went cold. "He's gotten to you too, then. They said he might, that I should be prepared for it."

"What happened to you? Tyler, whatever this is it can't be worth your life."

His lips compressed as he stared at her. For a moment, the Tyler she knew looked at her. Then his eyes went flat.

"How about this? You contact Klaus. Tell him whatever you think will get him here - you've been bitten, your horny; I don't care. If you don't, I'll hurt you. I won't bite you, because you don't deserve death. But when I leave, I'll take your mom with me. Is she on vervain, Caroline? That's easy enough to bleed-out, but that's tough for humans."

Caroline reared back, but the beast under her skin crawled to life and she hissed. "Go to hell, Tyler."

He smiled, eyes bleeding yellow. Before she could move - she had to incapacitate him fast, he was bigger than her, could still bite - two vampires blurred into the room. They were coordinated, the faster of them going for his legs, the other wrenching his arms. Tyler arched his back, muscles bunching and twisting as he bucked. The furious, angry snarls made the hairs on her arms stand up. But Tyler was hogtied before he could get leverage, that lack of mass working against him. Then a bag was dropped over his head, and all noise from Tyler stopped.

Magic. She knew what magic looked like, and the straining, frozen body of Tyler was wrapped in it. She took several steps away from the vampires, but they ignored her. One went to the bartender, blurring to stop him from leaving and obviously compelling him.

The other spoke rapidly into his phone. She ignored him, looking for a way out. Obviously these two were old. Would they let her run? Did she dare go back to her mom? That type of attack took coordination. Precision. How old...

"Yes. She's unhurt, but it was clear he was threatening her. We didn't catch the particulars. The witches..."

He was interrupted by a growl. Caroline's head snapped around. She knew that growl.

"Klaus?" She was swamped by relief, but fast on its heels was anger. What was he doing that Tyler threatened her?

"Change of plans." Klaus said across the phone. "One of you will stay with her. Bring the mutt to me."

"Klaus?" Fury was better than shock or panic. "What the hell is going on?"

"Answer her questions." His tone was short. "I'll call back shortly."

"Answer them yourself. Now." She snapped, knowing he could hear her.

"Shortly, Caroline."

The familiar dial-tone made her teeth grind. Glare snapping to the vampire standing in front her, she studied him through narrowed eyes. His hair was an intermediate between blonde and brown, his face unremarkable. She doubted anyone really noticed him.

"Klaus sent you. To watch me or Tyler?"

He shook his head. "Would you like to sit?"

She pursed her lips and finally nodded. He sat carefully, keeping a barstool between them. His placed his cell on the counter and considered her, brows bunched.

"Well?" Caroline demanded. "What's Tyler doing that Klaus is tracking him?"

He looked at her, as if he couldn't quite figure something out. "You're not what I expected."

Caroline smiled at him. Her mom was sleeping upstairs, this was supposed to be her vacation and Tyler had just threatened them. "I'm sorry. Do I look like I'm catering to your expectations? Now, we both heard Klaus tell you to answer my questions, and you do not want me complaining when he calls back. Which we both know he will. So. Again. Klaus sent you. Why?"

"The hybrid has been under watch for some time. We were unfortunately detained, and unable to keep him from approaching you."

"Detained by witches?" Caroline asked.

"Yes."

She pursed her lips. Clearly, he was determined to only answer her questions. Thankfully, the cell between then rang. Caroline lunged for it, snatching it away from the nameless vampire.

"Is my Mom in danger because of your bullshit? Because that's going to make me even madder than I already am."

"I take it my vampire is disabled in some way, that he unable to answer his phone?"

"Don't you sass me. We both know you were calling to talk to me anyway." Caroline snarled, fingers tight on the phone.

"Hello, Caroline." His voice deepened and she could almost see his smile. "How are you liking Barcelona?"

She let a breath hiss out of her teeth. "First, stalking is creepy and unattractive. Second, none of your damn business. Why is Tyler trying to kill you - again - and why is he threatening me to do it?"

"There was an incident that had to be dealt with a few years ago. Tyler was left with his life. He seems determined to change that."

The iron in his voice made her pause. Standing, she left the bar, leaving her tab to the other vampire. Sneaking into a conference room she sat on a table.

"What does this have to do with Haley and the baby?"

Klaus said nothing for several moments. "I was unaware that you knew of that situation."

Caroline fidgeted with her shirt, smoothed it back down. "Tyler made a point to tell me. A few years ago. This time he seemed more interested in the number of witches you'd killed. I don't understand what's going on."

"Did he?" The smooth words made her brows bunch. "I might have a word with him about that."

Caroline sighed. "Klaus."

"The child wasn't mine." He said simply. "Once that was proven, the individuals involved were dealt with. It was unfortunate that a great number of them were friends of Tyler's, but I will not apologize for protecting my family."

How many witches were involved in something like that? What would it take to try to fool the hybrid, with a baby? Why would you try?

She'd process that later. "The baby?"

"Since it wasn't mine, once confirmed it was entirely human, Elijah made arrangements." His tone was cool.

Which meant that either Tyler had lied to her, Klaus was lying to her now or Tyler had told the truth as he knew it. Pinching the bridge of her nose she breathed in deeply. She didn't know what to think. Tyler was making deals with Witches and Klaus was clearly being... Klaus.

"Does Tyler know that?" She asked finally. "That the baby wasn't yours? That you didn't kill it?"

"Caroline, present company excluded, I am not interested in explaining myself. To anyone." His voice bit at her and she surged to her feet, temper flushing through her.

"Don't you snarl at me! I'm supposed to be on vacation!" She clenched her free hand. "Not dealing with this. With you."

"Well, love; if you recall, I've followed the terms of our deal." His voice was tight, barely contained temper making it vibrate.

Caroline unclenched her jaw. He was right, as infuriating as that was. Tyler had wanted to use her as bait. Tyler had threatened her. She blinked hard, forcing the sudden tears back.

"Okay. Fine." She breathed out slow. "I should be yelling at Tyler."

"That's not necessary." He said, voice softer. "In another hour, he'll no longer be in the country."

Caroline's shoulders locked up again. "What are you going to do to him?"

"What should've been done previously." He said calmly. "He frightened you."

"I don't want him dead." She snapped. She was furious, so damn angry with Tyler. But she refused to be responsible for his death.

"Oh, sweetheart. Death would be a mercy I'm unwilling to extend." His voice was still too soft. "Care to tell me what he said to frighten you? Perhaps I should guess? We both know the only reason he'd approach you is because he needed bait. I imagine at some point he threatened your mother?"

She went silent. Klaus would compel it out of Tyler. Everything. But she was torn. Habit demanded that she ask for mercy, but the monster under skin held her tongue. I'm sorry, she thought. But my mom. Not my mom.

"That's what I thought sweetheart."

Siting back on the edge of the table she stared at her nails. Was she a coward for not asking? For not fighting for someone who'd once been her friend. But the person under Tyler's skin was bitter and angry, and somehow blamed her. And what lived under her skin was dangerous too.

So she changed the subject. "Thank you for the offer of a place to stay."

"You're welcome." He said simply. "Will you go?"

"I don't know." She said finally. Was it safe? Safer than here? Were the witches using Tyler to hunt her going to be a problem? Did she take him up on the offer and tuck her mom away, somewhere she could relax and just...

"It's safe." He said into the silence, and her hand tightened on the phone. "There is a staff - all human - they know to expect you."

"Compelled?"

"If course." He said. "But only in ways that'll keep you or my family safe."

"Like that isn't a loaded statement." She shoved her hair out if her face. "I'll think about it."

"No debts between us, Caroline." He said quietly. "I will not hold this against you. Our deal is still in place."

Caroline tucked her lip between her teeth. "Are the witches going to be a problem?"

Klaus voice was edged in steel. "Not for long."

Caroline wrapped an arm around her waist. She blinked rapidly, but she heard the hitch in her voice when she spoke again. "I just wanted some time with my Mom."

"I know." He said.

She sighed. They both knew with her Mom in danger that they'd stay at the villa. She'd pack Liz up, put her in a car and go to the place that Klaus had made safe. She'd be unhappy about it, but she'd do it.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

"Have a good trip sweetheart." He voice slid across her skin like silk, and she shivered. She could almost feel him, when he used that tone. "Regardless of the circumstances, it was a delight to hear from you."

She hung up, staring at the phone dangling from nerveless fingers. Swallowing, she shut her eyes. She'd wanted to ask if he'd known about the witches, Tyler... but truth was if he had, he'd have killed Tyler before she'd stepped foot off the plane.

Huffing, she left the phone behind.

How was she going to explain this to her Mom?

* * *

><p>Klaus studied the half-drawn image in front of him. Caroline's eyes were sad. He tapped his pencil against the paper, eyes narrowing. Rebekah complained that he was taking his need for a muse too far. But if the last decade had taught him anything, it was no amount of drawing pushed her out from under his skin. Not after having her under his hands, the slick heat of her against his tongue and wrapped around him. Instead of satisfying his need, she'd only stoked it. He leashed his desire, but only distanced allowed his promise to hold.<p>

He hoped he haunted her as she haunted him.

Bringing his pencil back up, Klaus worked on his shading. Besides, he was aware of the apartment in New York; how often Rebekah deliberately harassed Caroline. He hadn't said anything, waiting to see how that played out.

"I'm told we're expecting company."

Klaus glanced up at his brother. Smiled. "Indeed. Shouldn't be long now."

Elijah adjusted his sleeves, expression considering. "I must admit, I was surprised that you allowed him to leave the first time."

"Until today, Lockwood's continued existence was simply entertainment. Unfortunately, he has yet to develop a sense of self-preservation."

"Ah yes, Miss Forbes." Elijah walked to the table that held a decanter and poured himself a drink. "I hear Barcelona's vampire population dropped. Anyone over three hundred, to be exact. Can we expect the witches to face a similar purge?"

"Now, Elijah." Klaus chided. "Few witches reach a century, much less three."

"There are those who begin to notice that your eye is not solely on New Orleans. The boy may have run his mouth."

Klaus glanced up. "We'll know soon enough. But make no mistake, brother. Caroline Forbes is a blade. Besides, I'd have thought you'd approve of my gestures. Romantic, don't you think?"

"Is she even aware that you're making a gesture?" Elijah asked. "Some of those killed were loyal."

"She's mine." Klaus said, pencil gliding across paper. "The rest are expendable."

Elijah frowned, considering. "She has shown no inclination of agreeing to your many offers."

Klaus smiled. "She doesn't want Lockwood's death."

"One would think death would be a preferable punishment." Elijah said slowly. "This is his third defiance. There will not be another. Surely, she grasps that?"

"He threatened her mortal mother." Klaus closed his sketch book and stood, joining Elijah for a drink. "I will not brook any interference where she is concerned, Elijah."

Rebekah breezed in, rolling her eyes as she stole Elijah's tumbler and finished it. "He gets quite irritable when you jest about the cheerleader."

Klaus arched a brow. "I thought you were out."

"Elijah called. Suggested we make this a family event." She shrugged. "Did she agree to the villa?"

"I cannot imagine how that's any of your business." Klaus snapped.

"I must say, her best attribute is the way she continues to irritate you," Rebekah said. "And don't yell at me for your own incompetence."

"I believe," Elijah said calmly, cutting through the growing argument. "That our guests have arrived."

Klaus turned, smile on his face as Tyler was escorted in. The hybrid looked furious, but the gag certainly could play a part in that. It looked as if the blood he'd been forced fed after having the vervain bled from him had done wonders.

Perfect.

"Tyler! Welcome to New Orleans. I'm sure you remember my older brother, Elijah. And of course, darling Rebekah."

Klaus smiled at the way Tyler's muscles bunched and twisted, but tied with spelled vervain ropes, it was futile. Setting down his drink, Klaus clasped his hands behind his back and paced.

"I'd chide you for not saying hello, but that gag keeps it from being a possibility. It's quite a clever enchantment. You remember the Bennett witch? Smart girl. Very interested in keeping Caroline safe, even if the deal is with the devil."

Tyler struggled and Klaus tsked. "Oh, you're thinking of the bargain I made with Caroline? I'm assure you, I haven't set foot inside Mystic Falls, and have no intention of returning. My girl is very... persuasive. Now, what are we going to do with you?"

Tyler glared at him, expression defiant.

"Such temper. And after all my benevolence towards you." He shook his head. "You see, Tyler, your problem is that you continue to assume twenty-something years of life in some way compensates for a thousand years of existence. I could forgive that. You're hardly the first or last, and the occasional entertainment keeps the ennui at bay."

Rebecca poured herself drink. "So does killing, and it's far less annoying."

"My sister has a point." Klaus agreed. "We shall take that into consideration at a later date. Now, where was I... ah, yes. Caroline. You know of my affection for her, and you've tried to use that against me. For the last time, I might add."

Tyler visibly struggled. Klaus let him, face and eyes chilling as he stared down the last of his hybrid creations. What Tyler had never comprehended, what he still refused to grasp was that he was never going to win. It might've taken centuries - might still - but eventually, Caroline would've grow bored with Tyler. She would have found herself drawn back to him and while she might make him work for it, he'd win. Caroline wasn't the prize - she was the campaign, the kingdom, and the crown. He'd only loved once before and what a weak, paltry thing it had been compared to the beast that now lived in his chest.

But Tyler had thrown that which Klaus prized away. Had tried to grind it to ash under his boot, had wished to use it for only gain. If Caroline thought he'd missed that hitch in her breathing, that small tell of tears then she was being deliberately obtuse.

"What you're unable to comprehend," Klaus continued. "What you've continued to ignore are the lengths I'm willing go to keep such a weakness safe. And now, you've simply outlived your usefulness."

Klaus studied him, allowing himself to savor this moment. The Tyler-of-tomorrow would be a broken, leashed creature that lived only by his will. Maybe he'd give him to Rebekah for a few decades. She did enjoy breaking her toys.

"Perhaps I could've been persuaded to end your misery. I might've been willing to overlook your many betrayals. Caroline would have asked it of me, had she known your fate. I imagine you once counted on that. But then you threatened Elizabeth Forbes."

Rebekah looked up, eyes sharpening. "Her mother? How? They're in Barcelona."

Klaus causally kicked Tyler's legs out from under him, forcing him to his knees. Bone snapped, and Tyler shuddered with pain unable to cry out.

"I believe that'll be one of the questions we have answered tonight. That and what exactly the witches wanted with them both. Elijah, I may need you to visit Spain soon." Klaus considered Tyler. "Up for an evening with a guest, sister?"

Rebekah smiled. "We haven't hosted anyone in ages."

Elijah glanced at her. "Would you mind company?"

Rebekah arched both brows. "Why?"

"I'm curious. If I am to travel, I'd like to have certain particulars."

Klaus shrugged. "Be welcome."

Reaching down, Klaus gripped Tyler by the hair and hefted him to eye level. Tyler struggled, but it did him little good as Klaus' pupils went wide.

"Be still."

Tyler went motionless, body locking into place.

"You'll remember this, Tyler." Klaus told him quietly. "At the end, should it come, and every moment in between. You'll remember being on your knees, your life at my discretion for the third and final time. And you'll know that you live because Caroline didn't want your death."

Tyler stared at him, muscles trembling. Klaus smiled, iron in his eyes; his dimples touched by nightmares.

"Because you threatened her mother. Did you ask her to be bait? Threaten the one person she'd risk anything for? Ah, still can't talk. Don't worry. I'll have the details. And I promise you, you'll regret your choices before I'm done with you."

He watched it sink in. Watched the rage, the horror bloom in his eyes. Saw the beginnings of understanding and finally, the smallest flicker of fear.

They didn't need compulsion to break someone. Not after a thousand years. Oh, they'd use it. But not till later. Not until the hopelessness sank in.

"And Tyler - hybrids can live forever. We'll see how long I decide to let you. Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled. "Welcome to our home, Tyler. I'm sure we'll enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Comment.<em>**


End file.
